


Was it fun?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Oocness coming I guess, Saying goodbyes, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: We never know when the world will end.But what if it ends right at this very moment?How will a particular group of people spend it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like a thank you fic (I'll make an official ty fic soon haha) for those who continuously supports some of my weird fics! Especially rotKaiserin, lazyjoy, and Orithyea. I'm just too shy (I am, rlly) for this to be an official gift.
> 
> unedited so excuse typographical and grammatical errors!!
> 
> thanks! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

"It's finally the end, huh?"

 

Hatano utters as if he didn't pay much attention to the faint screams of people, and of the glazing fire coming from the skies and how it engulfs everything it touches.

 

"It sure is." Jitsui replies just as nonchalantly, whilst gazing at the same scene.

 

"Hatano."

 

"Yeah?" The shorter man didn't bother to turn to him.

 

".. Do you have any regrets? Things that you didn't do when the world wasn't ending?"

 

A snicker escapes him. "Regrets? Only losers have that. I had fun."

 

"You had no regrets?"

 

"None."

 

"None?"

 

"Ah! You're persistent again! I said none."

 

"And you're being a liar again." That made Hatano stop on his tracks.

 

"Did you really had no regrets? And did you really had fun?" Jitsui finally gazes at his companion, and so did the other.

 

".. I had no regrets as a spy. As I have done my job, I guess."

 

Jitsui didn't say anything, but he just stared at the man before him, waiting for him to finish.

 

".. But as a person, maybe I did."

 

"And that is?"

 

"You're really nosy, aren't you?" Again, Jitsui didn't respond but just awaited the answer to his previous question.

 

"Not being able to confess to the one I like," The pause Hatano made to think was too fast for Jitsui not to notice. "Yeah, that." The former returns his gaze to the town now blazing in fire.

 

"Who might that be?"

 

".. I won't tell you. You got way too much information from me." Replies Hatano, he however, seemed to be flustered when Jitsui suddenly lets out a chuckle.

 

"Stubborn as always."

 

"Don't laugh." Was all Hatano said before he realized that they indeed didn't have any more time left. "I guess I did have fun though. Especially being in the facility. Meeting you guys and the like. Ah! You understand what I mean, you sadist."

 

Jitsui giggles, "Thanks for your last compliment."

 

".. Hey, Jitsui."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Did you have any regrets?" Hatano takes a few steps towards Jitsui, not stopping until their hands touch. He reaches his hands to entwine his fingers to the other.

 

Jitsui responds by complying and doing the same. "None in particular. But it's not far from yours." 

 

"Who is it?" 

 

The air around them is becoming more warm, too warm.

 

And they knew it's the end.

 

Jitsui chuckles yet again. 

 

"Not telling."

 

And thus, a huge compact substance of fire falls from the heavens, and to where they stand.

 

••••

 

"Papa, why are the waters as tall as the sky?" Emma asks, all the while rubbing her tired eyes.

 

Amari tightens his own fist, before relaxing it himself. He shows Emma his reassuring smile.

 

".. Because the dolphins wanted to reach the sky. And so God granted their wishes."

 

"I hope.. the dolphins.. are happy now.."  Emma utters, before finally falling asleep on Amari's arms. "Sleep tight, Emma."

 

"Do you think God exists?" Tazaki appears beside him, he gently swats the stray strand of hair that's on Emma's face.

 

The taller man chuckles, "We weren't made to believe that. Miyoshi would laugh if he heard what I said to Emma."

 

"Yeah, Kaminaga would, too. Everyone, I guess." Tazaki retreated his hand, and watches as the once solemn town during nights are now filled with screams of agonies and shouts for help. 

 

"Though you know,"  Tazaki turns to the speaking Amari once again, and the latter smiles gently. "It would be good if he does exist and put an end to the apocalypse. "

 

Tazaki waited for Amari to reason out why he said so. 

".. Because I planned to take Emma and let her live normally and enjoy life. That was not long ago. It's such a waste that it wouldn't happen."

 

"No, I don't think it's a waste." Replies Tazaki as the waves are now approaching fast, destroying and devouring anything it reaches.

 

Amari steals a glance at the other, Tazaki replies with a soft laugh. "I think Emma already enjoyed being with you."

 

"Yeah," Amari returns the laugh, whilst his gaze focuses on the angry waters yet again. "I hope that's the case." 

 

That very second, huge waves hit the building where they were staying. And Amari held Emma tightly on his arms. 

 

••••

 

Fukumoto and Odagiri sit side-by-side as they didn't bother to even gaze at how the world is ending. 

 

After all, watching doesn't change the fact that it is the end. 

 

Both men only heard the roaring of the skies, the nearby screeching of some people who still wished to live longer..

 

And they sit there, whilst they feel of the slight shaking of the ground.

 

No words were spoken, as it isn't needed to. For they understood each other quite well, even from the very beginning. And until the very end, they intend to do that.

 

Fukumoto decided to be the first one to dare breath that silence 

 

"Tobisaki Hiroyuki, wasn't it?"

 

Odagiri widens his eyes, but he forms a small smile anyway. 

 

"Yeah. What's yours?"

 

The shaking and trembling of the ground now took it's turn on doing so violently, that places and utensils began to fall. The electricity was out since the end started..

 

Fukumoto said nothing when cracks started to appear, instead he smiles back. 

 

"Remember what the Lieutenant said? I will hang on to that. I will tell you in the afterlife."

 

Odagiri didn't say anything, but he did nod as he extended his hand for Fukumoto to take.

 

"It was great meeting you, Fukumoto."

 

"Likewise. It was good meeting you, Hiroyuki-san."

 

"Until next time?"

 

"Till next time."

 

In a mere minute, the walls collapses and the structure turns to ruin.

 

••••

 

Aside from the obvious sounds and rhythm of destruction happening not far from where they are, three people stand on top of the tallest building in the place.

 

Two spies, and a Lieutenant, with the one shortest standing in the middle of the other two. No one dared to say a word.

 

It was, as they all somehow agreed on, rather peaceful.

 

Or they deemed it necessary to regard so, as it would not be good to spend your last minute panicking to no avail.

 

A chuckle is all it takes for them to turn their attention to one of them.

"You could have chosen me, Miyoshi. You could have been laid."

 

"That's very unfortunate for you then, Kaminaga." Replies Miyoshi. Yet unlike his usual tone, it didn't have any real sarcasm or bitterness to it. 

 

Kaminaga walks over and approaches Sakuma, plunging his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

 

"You chose this guy? Really, Miyoshi? I thought you had exquisite taste."

 

Miyoshi sends a glare this way, and Kaminaga laughs a little.

 

"Well then, sorry for not being exquisite." Sakuma tries to remove the uninvited hand on his shoulder. 

 

".. But it's fine. It's fine now, really."

 

That made Miyoshi follow the other's movements. The playboy withdraws his hand and instead pats Sakuma on the back.

 

"The world is ending, we are supposed to all be lost. But don't worry, buddy. You win. Oh, you still win big time even if we all lost."

 

Leaving a confused Sakuma, Kaminaga gives him a smile. "Let me just do one thing."

 

He then walks and approaches Miyoshi. The latter only stares at him. Kaminaga acted to lean in and place his lips on the shorter spy's forehead..

 

But he didn't continue doing so. He just proceeds to whisper on Miyoshi's ear,

 

"As I thought, I couldn't do it. I could with others, but not with you. I can't even kiss you on the forehead."

 

He just withdraws and ruffles the other's hair carefully. It earns yet another glare and a swat of his hand away.

 

Kaminaga beams at both men,

"Haha, sorry about that. But I'll leave you two now. You barely have enough time anyway. Enjoy it, alright?" 

 

Moving away from the two, Kaminaga salutes them one last time. Miyoshi was about to bid him farewell, but off the other spy went off to leave them to themselves.

 

"So, are you not going to properly say your goodbye too? Just like the idiot who just didn't."

 

Yet again, Sakuma wasn't able to sense any negative intention from Miyoshi's voice. 

 

It seemed more of sadness, or longing. 

 

And perhaps, a little hope for a bit more time. Though that may just be in Sakuma's thought, or so he thinks. 

 

 

"No, I'm not going to say farewell to you."

 

 

Miyoshi looks his way, amused. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah." Said with such firmness and determination, it made the spy respond with a mere hum. 

 

 

"Because, I'll still see you after this."

 

"The afterlife? But wouldn't it be crowded? There are perhaps billions of people in the world, Sakuma-san."

 

"No, not in the afterlife."

 

 

Miyoshi awaits his explanation, that he wasn't able to predict the other's sudden actions.

 

 

And with an instant movement, the spy felt strong arms wrap him into a warm embrace.

 

Miyoshi's widened eyes coupled with his lips slightly apart are what came as a result. Though he immediately relaxes, yet the shade of red on his cheeks seemed a little bit too obvious.

 

"What are you doing, Sakuma-san?"

 

 

"I learned a lot from romantic novels and this is what they do."

 

Realizing that his sentence brought about an unsolicited snort, Sakuma felt the unusual heat travel his face. Odd as it is considering the circumstances, he chose to not mind anything else now at all. 

 

"You can be unpredictable, you know that, Sakuma-san?"

 

"And you can be predictable, too. Miyoshi."

 

"How unpleasant, I'm hurt." Sakuma knew the spy was only feigning his offended tone. 

 

The thunder roared once again, lightning continued hitting everywhere. The ground is shaking, waves are moving fast. The ball of fire sending terror to everyone..

 

But none if it matters to both of them.

 

Still, Sakuma knew he didn't have all the time in the world now.

 

"About earlier," Miyoshi listens, "We will not meet in the afterlife. You are right, it will be crowded. And I knew you would not want that.."

 

The spy laughts softly. "Yes, I wouldn't."

 

".. So we will meet in another world, perhaps. I do not know which world would it be, but any world. For as long as you are in it, I will find you still, and I know I'd still feel the same."

His flushed face did not need to hide, or he was not able to anyway. All Miyoshi did was to roll his eyes, Sakuma laughed when he felt the former moved his head along doing so.

"That was too romantic, and usually uncharacteristic for you. Honestly, those romantic novels Kaminaga lent you must have truly affected you."

 

Sakuma did not reply, he only hugged the other tighter..

 

And Miyoshi only smiled and hugged back.

 

".. But If there really is another world out there, I wouldn't mind going through such of your romantic antics once again. Maybe no harakiri-attempt next time?" 

 

Miyoshi pulls away and smirks at the soldier, Sakuma cups his chin.

 

"Yeah, no harakiri triggering events next time, promise me."

 

"I can't promise you that. It is after all, the thing that sort of brought us to this. It was fun, too."

"So, did you truly had fun picking on me?"

 

"Really, Sakuma-san?"

"Really, Miyoshi."

 

"Yes, very."

 

With the last minute left for them, both leans in to taste each other's lips and warmth for the last time. 

 

 

Is it really for the last time, though?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, is it really for the last time? :oo
> 
> Thank you for reaching this far and for reading!
> 
> I didn't know what they might really say, hence the differences in length. I love all of them, though! 
> 
> I know it was ooc, let me dream sometime haha. I honestly like them this way. Tbh, I have just moved on from Miyoshi's death. Yes, I'm that much of a crazy fangirl..
> 
> Thank you again, and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
